


Bite Me

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Seduction, Vampire Sex, Vampires, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Based on a very Steamy RP done on our discord server. Ask me for a link and I will gladly give it.Venus knew Asra was a vampire, the two had been spending time together for a few weeks before the masquerade. He let her rest in his home, away from all the attention of others, while she gave him the company he so desired. Which really just meant the two talked, and had grown fond of each other. He had never bitten her, never treated her poorly, she actually felt safe around him. So when Asra pulled her on the dancefloor she smiled happily not expecting him to want to dance with her.





	Bite Me

Venus knew Asra was a vampire, the two had been spending time together for a few weeks before the masquerade. He let her rest in his home, away from all the attention of others, while she gave him the company he so desired. Which really just meant the two talked, and had grown fond of each other. 

He had never bitten her, never treated her poorly, she actually felt safe around him. So when Asra pulled her on the dancefloor she smiled happily not expecting him to want to dance with her. 

“Where did you learn this?” She said as the dance grew quicker, his speed was something she followed easily. 

He didn’t answer right away, instead just choosing to watch her, making her a little uncomfortable in the silence as she watched him. 

“If you must know, I picked up a few dances just for this occasion while I was traveling, hoping to use one of them.” He smiled and spun her, dipping her so that their noses almost touched, she blushed as he pulled her back up. 

The two continued their night of dancing and fun, exploring many different rooms all with different themes. That's when they fell upon something the girl could not resist. 

Asra was almost shocked when she left his side going up onto a table and leaning into the piano player’s ear. Which caused the vampire’s gaze to darken a little bit in jealousy before he forced into a smile. 

He knew his companion used to be a performer, but he never knew she missed it and he could tell in her eyes. Her words lilted out easily in her song, her hips rocking simply as she gazed directly at her companion. She sang, swayed and kept her eyes locked directly onto his. Once Asra relaxed he smiled genuinely a desire growing and boiling inside of him. 

Once the song was over she jumped down smiling at the piano player as the crowd applauded, she returned to her companion and her face was red. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” 

Asra took her hands and shook his head before leaning down and kissing her deeply allowing a fierce hunger to take over, when he pulled away it left Venus in shock. He moved his hands to her face, “Venus, please, I need you.” 

The redhead’s heart pounded in her chest as her face and body grew hot. She looked at him searching his face, to see if he was joking. She knew they cared for each other, and that they were attracted to each other but they had not said anything choosing instead to leave it unsaid. “Wh-where? How? Right now?” The words came out in almost a daze. 

He tugged on her as a deep need bloomed in his chest, he had starting dragging her toward the guest rooms of the palace. Which, luckily were usually blocked off from the masquerade he closed the door after them and nearly tore off his mask and gloves.   
“Here, right now.” 

Venus guided his hands to her hips before dancing her hands up to work with the complexities of the vampire’s costume. She leaned close and placed a few kisses on his neck. Asra pulled her close and used his free hand to undo her mask and unclasp her dress, kissing her hungrily and deeply. 

Venus pushed closer and closer to him, as she let his outfit fall as her own hung loosely on her, feeling her heartbeat quicken. The next thing was said after Asra had flipped their positions so she was against the wall. 

“You’re so beautiful, I wish to take you, here and now.” His voice was low as he began to nibble at her neck his fangs giving him a bit of assistance. 

Venus groaned and lolled her head to the side finally shrugging off her loosely hanging dress. She moaned her next words allowing him to feel her body heat. “Oh, okay, yes..yes.” 

Her consent was all the magician needed to pick her up, her warmth against his cool body, they were almost connected it was hard to tell where one person ended and the other began. They continued to kiss as soft mumbles filled his throat before her threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Venus moved her legs to allow Asra to rest between her, as he trailed kisses up her stomach and toward her neck. Some uncertainty still inside him caused him to ask again. “Venus...is this your wish?” 

Venus could hardly keep her hands off of him gripping his back, while he was cold it didn’t feel bad, it caused small sparks along her. Her heart was pounding so loud she hardly heard him. “Yes. Yes please.” She nearly was begging him. “I want you.” 

His eyes filled with lust, swirling amethyst and red, he grabbed one of her hands interlocking their finger and grabbing one of her legs to swing over his shoulder. Which caused her to shiver a little as she felt him prod her. She could feel herself already getting wet at his touch craning her head back a small hum escaping her. 

As he entered her she gasped to put her fingers through his hair attempting to tug on it lightly. He slowly began moving slowly, before she gasped and bucked back into him. Causing the magician to groan at her tightness before moving quicker. He moved to kiss her lips hungrily, which allowed Venus to smile as she nibbled on his lips, gripping tightly onto his back again. 

“Ah, hnnn Venus.” He managed through a giggle on his bitten lips. His motions slowly matching her own. 

She kept her motions slow as he said her name, opening her eyes to search his face, another moan escaping her lips. 

“Asra, Asra! I... I want…” Her words were cut off as she moaned again in pleasure. 

“What? What is it?” He pants. “Am I going to fast?” He didn’t slow his pace but he grew concerned. 

“More! More! I want more!” She shouted. Her eyes filled with lust and need. 

This concerned the vampire, he didn’t know how else to please her, the only idea gave him concern. So he found a compromise finding purchase against her neck again he began to nibble and suck, leaving hickey’s and bruises there. 

The lady groaned, it was not quite what she had in mind, so she moved her head again to allow him to continue. She moved one of her hands from his back to find a spot in between them. She used her fingers to rub her clit sometimes dancing her fingers across his exposed shaft as he thrust into her. 

This motion was what it took to push the vampire over the edge, his sharp intake of breath sounded eerily like a moan. He tried to fight his desire but gave in exposing his fangs he reared his head back to plunge into her neck. The intense amount of pleasure in this motion caused Venus to almost shriek her eyes rolling as she groaned. 

She used her hand that wasn’t pleasing them to tug and push Asra’s head deeper into her neck. 

“Asra, Asra I’m close.” 

Asra continued to pressure on the ladies neck, close as his thrusts became wilder. 

Venus screamed again, continuing to thrust back into him, “Ah-AH- Asra!!” Arching her back as she orgasms, shivering as she continued to rub her clit through the wave of pleasure. 

“Venus!” The vampire responded as he came inside her finally releasing her neck from his hold.

The two sighed as they separated from each other for only a moment before Venus snuggled up to him. Asra ran his fingers through her hair as she held him. Curiosity got the better of the girl as she put her fingers to her neck, wincing because it was still tender. 

The vampire grew frantic as he looked at her, not realizing what he had done in the middle of their passionate embrace. “Did I go to far? What happened? Are you okay?” 

Venus looked at him, “No no its fine, I’m fine, just it’s tender.” She leaned down to kiss his swollen lips sweetly. “You were perfect.” 

Asra removed her hand from the small wound to plant a kiss, realizing the time he pulled the blanket on the bed over them. They laid in silence for a moment before Venus suddenly grew embarrassed. 

“I uhm” she stammered trying to find the right words. “Are you, was I? Good?” 

“Hm?” He was confused, “Oh I’m fine I almost.” Tears pricked in his eyes as he cupped her cheek meeting her curious and confused gaze. “I thought I was going to turn you into a creature like myself.” He held her close as if worrying she was going to disappear. 

Venus sighed softly and kissed his neck, his cheek, and then his lips. “No my love, I am fine.” Soon her own eyes were watering, she couldn’t stand seeing him cry. 

Neither could Asra, he wiped her tears with a deft, fluid motion before sinking further underneath the blanket resting his head underneath her chest. The morning would come soon, and he couldn’t chance the sunlight hitting him. 

“But was it...good?” The woman asked before running a hand through his hair. 

“Of course.” He placed a kiss on her stomach before throwing the blanket over his lady's head so he could look at her again. “And you?” 

“Yes, of course” She couldn’t lie, it was the best sex she had ever had. 

The two cuddled and fell asleep, embraced in the darkness of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if my dear Asra has an Ao3 but a lot of this is taken directly from our role-play on our discord (ask for a link). 
> 
> Hoo boy. 
> 
> tumblr: blackwell-ninja


End file.
